


You fainted…straight into my arms

by Vodka112



Series: TimKon Collection [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is re-learning how to be vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You fainted…straight into my arms

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://vodka112.tumblr.com/post/138669739333/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you): “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Deathstroke has gotten hold of some alien gun that shoots energy blasts. Red Robin gritted his teeth. He has been parrying with the mercenary for half an hour now, trying to chase him off the coast of SanFran.

 

He’d been following Slade since he brought the Gun to Gotham. It created a big stir within the community and Batman had to stay and clean up the mess. Alone, because Damian got himself shot with it. All the victims morphed into hulking monsters with a taste for destruction. The whole of Wayne Medical’s personnel were still working for an anti-serum against the Gun.

 

That was why Tim has to steal the Gun now, instead of simply apprehending Deathstroke.

 

Kid Flash made a dash at Slade’s left side and jabbed. Slade blocked him, leaving his back open for Wonder Girl to kick. Slade flipped away from both Titans and right into Superboy’s punch. Slade slid a few meters on the sand.

 

“Nice! That must’ve been 20 meters!” Kid Flash said.

 

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure its 30,” Superboy said.

 

“Heads in the game, boys. We’re not done yet,” Wonder Girl said.

 

Red Robin ran to incapacitate Slade. He got within a couple of feet of the mercenary when Slade started shooting with the Gun.

 

“Dont let it touch you!” Red Robin said. He dodged and flipped, still trying to get closer to Slade. Superboy and Wonder Girl engaged the mercenary while Kid Flash sneaked by to grab at the Gun. Slade saw him and gave a mean punch to his face. But Red Robin was in his blind spot and he immediately kicked the back of Slade’s hand. The Gun fell to the ground with one last blind shot.

 

Everything slowed down to a crawl for Tim. The Gun was falling, turning around. Its mouth was glowing white and glowing brighter. There was a low pop when the white energy flew away from the mouth of the gun straight towards Tim. He had to duck or roll but Kon was right behind him. Super or not, Kon wouldn’t be able to dodge in time. Tim caught the blast of energy like jello on his chest. It burned through him like electricity and he remembered screaming before blacking out.

 

When he came to, he was back in his room in the Titans’ tower and Damian was sitting on the chair next to his bed.

 

“I must be in hell,” Tim groaned. Damian smirked.

 

“That can be arranged,” Damian said. The door to his room opened and Kon strode in.

 

“Play nice,” Kon said. Damian snarled at him before growling at Tim.

 

“Batman thinks I owe you. But I know better. You would not have found Deathstroke if not for the tracker I planted on him,” Damian said. He stood up and went for the door.

 

“Say one word to Grayson and I will cut off your tongue in your sleep. Both of you,” Damian said as he stepped out. There was silence in the room. Kon and Tim faced each other.

 

“You can’t throw him off a cliff,” Tim said as he reached for the glass of water on his bedside table.

 

“Even just a tiny one? Here, let me get that for you,” Kon said as he took the cup. Tim settled back on the bed as Kon helped him take sips of water.

 

“He’d land without a scratch, and Dick will still have our heads,” Tim said as he finished the water. He closed his eyes. There was a mild throbbing on back of his head but aside from that, he didn’t feel any different. Tired and a bit sore but well.

 

“What happened? I remember getting shot but nothing after that,” Tim said. He opened his eyes to look at Kon, who scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Well, you fainted… straight into my arms actually,” Kon said. He laid close to Tim on the bed, their shoulders touching and his face awfully close. Tim could count the hair on his eyelashes.

 

“You know, you didn’t have to go that far if you wanted my attention,” Kon said and he wriggled his eyebrows. Tim gave a short, tired laugh.

 

“Looks like it worked,” he said, “but better me than you. SanFran wouldn’t stand a chance against a Super on steroids.”

 

“Tim,” Kon said and he placed a hand on Tim’s cheek, “Next time, holler, okay?”

 

Kon was staring into his eyes. Tim closed the distance between them and touched their foreheads together.

 

“Okay,” Tim said, “I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the alien gun came from the Midnighter series SneakPeak.
> 
> Also, I'll be taking prompts from the comments.


End file.
